Twin Wolves
by Silent-Dragonz
Summary: Taken away from the Dalish at a young age, life became difficult until meeting Fenris.With Fenris, life was easier until being torn apart from each other.Will we ever see each other again? Read to find out! Also random rating...


This is a story of my life, it was normal at first then things turned into something I will never be able to forget.

Chapter 1

I woke up feeling dizzy, not knowing where I was. I'm a Dalish mage, first to our keeper. "Halt shemlen! You are not allowed to come any closer!" I narrowed my eyes at the intruders. "We do things as we please, knife ears!" one of the shemlen shouted. I set the shemlen who refused to listen on fire while Tamlen shot the other one down. "They think they're smarter than us, they are weak. Come on Tamlen, we need to find the source of this chaos." I gestured Tamlen to follow me. We fought through corpses and spiders, big spiders. After we got through them, we stopped in front of a mirror with no reflection. "Is that a…Eluvian? I thought they all were destroyed but, this one still remains. It's remarkable isn't it Tamlen?" I asked him. "Careful Tarania, I don't like this. We need to go and tell the Keeper, alright?" Tamlen grabbed my arm and we left. A little while later, we got to camp. "Keeper, me and Tamlen found something, and not in a good way… we found a standing Eluvian." I looked down to my feet. "That's terrible indeed. Good work, you two." The keeper spoke. "Tamlen, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked him. "Sure." Tamlen gestured me to a spot no one could see and hear us talk. "Tamlen, I saw elven written on that Eluvian. I'm not sure what it said but, it was definitely Elven." I spoke. "So did I, we shouldn't go back there ok." Tamlen looked at me. Quickly, I looked down and saw a flower, corrupted by taint. "Tamlen, look. I think it happened probably by tainted blood." I looked at him. "How is this possible?" he looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I don't know but, this is going to make things more difficult than we thought." I touched his arm. "We should tell the keeper about this." Tamlen helped me up. I ended up crashing into his chest by accident. "Sorry Tamlen." I apologized. We were walking back to camp when all chaos broke loose. We were outnumbered by them all, Tamlen was overwhelmed and I was knocked unconscious. When I finally regained consciousness, I saw a shemlen who was called 'Danarius'. I tried to get up but I was restrained against a table, he and two others cut designs into my flesh and I screamed in pain. Then they put lyrium into the designs they cut into my flesh, the lyrium burned. It hurt so much, I went unconscious. I woke up in a cell I was sharing with another person that was an elf. "Who are you?" I asked. "Danarius calls me Fenris, his little wolf." He spoke. "Are you planning to get out of here?" I asked Fenris. "First, what is your name?" Fenris asked me. " I-I can't remember it, all I remember is that I'm from the Dalish." I looked at him; he looked no older than 8 years old. "I go around without a name, it feels strange not having one." I looked at my hands. "What is that man 'Danarius'?" I questioned him. "A blood mage, a magister." Fenris answered. He started to look at my hands in shock and I looked down at them...they were on fire. "Are a blood mage?" Fenris asked. "Maker, no! Why would I silt my wrists just for power? Blood magic is the last thing I want to do, trust me." I held my hands up in the air, horrified at the thought of using blood magic. "Blood magic taints the mage who slit open their hand or wrist. They become possessed by the demon they made a deal with, 'thus making that mage nothing more than a puppet for the demon. Magisters think they can control demons through it but, they are at the same level as a petty beggar. Besides, blood magic is evil, why would a mage do something that stupid? Probably that they feel it is the only way to be free but, it's just a really, really, really stupid decision that they think would help them." I looked into his eyes with the truth in them. "So, you oppose blood magic?" Fenris asked. "Yes, I really do." I answered. "Well, looks like got yourself a new friend." Fenris shook my hand.


End file.
